What Is Love?
by UNTAKUTUBUTARA4
Summary: "Tolong beri tahu aku apakah ini cinta? Perasaan ini ada dimanapun, membuatku melupakan sakitku, membuang kesedihanku, belajar untuk menyayangimu. Katakan padaku kalau ini cinta!" –Kyungsoo / "Maafkan aku telah menyakitimu Kyungsoo hyung.. tapi sungguh aku sadar –aku sangat mencintaimu" –Jongin. EXO FANFIC, KAISOO slight CHANBAEK,TAORIS,SULAY,HUNHAN,CHENMIN. Read and Review please.
1. Prolog

**"What is love?"**

Disclamer : Cast milik Tuhan dan orang tuanya ini punya author!

Cast : EXO

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, BoyxBoy, Typo, alur aneh, OOC dan lain sebagainya

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : KaiSoo and all official pairing

Summary : **"****Tolong beri tahu aku apakah ini cinta? Perasaan ini ada dimanapun, membuatku melupakan sakitku, membuang kesedihanku, belajar untuk menyayangimu. Katakan padaku kalau ini cinta!" –Kyungsoo, "Maafkan aku telah menyakitimu Kyungsoo hyung.. tapi sungguh aku sadar –aku sangat mencintaimu" -Jongin**

What is love

Chapter 1 – Prolog

_**"Kau tau Kyungsoo-ah? Ketua geng Wolf itu sangat misterius dan..mengerikan!"-Baekhyun**_

* * *

"Appo J-jongin-ah! Ku-ku mohon hentikan!" air mata kyungsoo terus mengalir.. pipinya perih.. kakinya lemas.. Kyungsoo sungguh sudah tak kuat dengan perlakuan semena-mena Hoobaenya yang satu ini... ia selalu menyiksanya.. memukulnya menendangnya sampai ia puas lalu pergi tanpa perkataan penyesalan –ani bahkan kata maafpun bagi seorang Kim Jongin adalah hal yang paling ia segani.. egonya terlalu besar untuk mengatakan itu.

"Tch! Hentikan katamu? Tak akan!" Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya, memiringkan kepalanya dan.. dengan kasar jongin melumat bibir kyungsoo.. lalu—

BUAGH

Tinjuan keras menghujam perut Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo Menutup matanya erat..

"A-a-appo Jo-jongin-ah"Kyungsoo berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya.. Perutnya terasa hancur.. tinjuan itu begitu menyakitkan

"Aku... TAK PEDULI!"Jongin berteriak keras.. tangannya meninju dinding di sisi kiri dan kanan Kyungsoo.. CUKUP! Kyungsoo sudah tak kuat lagi! Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU INGINKAN JONGIN-AH! AKU BUKAN BONEKA YANG BISA KAU PERLAKUKAN SESUKA HATIMU! AKU INI BAHKAN SAMA SEKALI TAK MENGENALMU!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras didepan wajah Jongin.. entah sudah berapa puluh air mata yang jatuh dipipinya yang memar.. perih .. sakit.. Kyungsoo benar-benar lelah..

"..." Jongin hanya terdiam.. matanya menatap Kyungsoo lekat..

"KAU TAU JONGIN? INI SANGAT MENYAKITKAN!"Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin dengan tenaga yang tersisa.. berhasil! Jongin menjauh.. segera Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan pengap dan gelap –gudang sekolah itu.. sambil menangis dan memegangi perutnya ia mempercepat langkahnya .. entah kemana kakinya melangkah .. yang terpenting adalah.. menjauh... menjauh dari namja sialan itu!

Sedangkan Jongin hanya terpaku melihat kepergian Kyungsoo.. entahlah.. mata itu.. mata itu membuat Jongin merasakan sebuah perasaan—sakit?

~What is love~

Lucky High School, Seoul

Sudah satu minggu Do Kyungsoo bersekolah di sekolah ini.. pertemuan awalnya dengan murid LHS disambut dengan positif.. Kyungsoo juga mulai nyaman dengan sekolah ini.. selain sekolah yang cukup luas dengan berbagai fasilitas yang tersedia, murid-muridnya juga sangat ramah kepadanya.. tapi persepsi itu tak berlaku untuk mereka .. geng Wolf.. Kyungsoo mengetahuinya dari teman sebangkunya –Byun Baekhyun, menurutnya geng wolf itu berisi murid yang semena-mena terhadap murid lain karena mereka berfikir mereka sangat berkuasa dengan harta mereka..

"Kau tau Kyungsoo-ah? Ketua geng Wolf itu sangat misterius dan..mengerikan!"namja dengan eyeliner dimatanya itu bercerita dengan suara pelan, jujur Baekhyun sebenarnya sangat takut kepada mereka.. karena mereka itu.. kejam dan sadis.

"benarkah Baekhyun-ah? Bagaimana bisa begitu? Apa para guru dan kepala sekolah tak menegur mereka?"Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun lekat.. entahlah rasanya ia ingin tau banyak, agar ia bisa berhati-hati dengan geng itu..

"Ne Kyungsoo-ah.. sudah Kyungsoo-ah berbagai cara para guru dan kepala sekolah menegur mereka.. namun percuma.. pernah ada guru yang mencoba menghukum mereka namun keesokan harinya guru itu sudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah.. ya kau taulah mereka itu orang dengan bergelimang harta, apapun bisa mereka lakukan"

"Arraseo! Oh ya Baekhyun-ah apa mereka seangkatan dengan kita?"

"Ani.. tidak semua hanya Chen dan Suho saja yang seangkatan dengan kita, Kris dan Chanyeol adalah sunbae kita dan Sehun juga sang ketua Kim Jongin alias Kai adalah hoobae kita"

"Ne, gomawo Baekhyun-ah.. aku akan berhati-hati terhadap mereka"

"Ya! Kajja kita ke kelas, bel akan berbunyi.. kantin juga sudah mulai sepi"Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, segera Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju kelas

Selama perjalanan Beakhyun terus membicarakan soal persahabatannya.. Baekhyun sudah mengenalkan Kyungsoo dengan sahabat-sahabatnya.. dan sekarang Kyungsoo juga menjadi salah satu bagian dari mereka.. namun luhan-hyung dan Xiumin-hyung tidak bisa bergabung pagi ini karena ada tugas yang harus mereka kerjakan.. sedangkan Lay-ah belum juga datang, sedangkan Tao harus berkumpul dengan klub bela diri..

"...Luhan-hyung itu orangnya ba- OMMOOO!" Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya, ia terkejut tiba-tiba Baekhyun menarik tangannya menjauh dari tangga dan bersembunyi di dekat tiang bawah tangga

"Aish Baekhyun-ah kenapa kau menarik tanganku kesini? Padahalkan bel sebe-hmppp"Baekhyun menutup mulut Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun..

"Geng Wolf... mereka sedang menuruni tangga.. kalau kita dilihat oleh mereka, maka kita tak akan selamat" Baekhyun berbicara dengan sangat pelan, ia takut jika geng wolf melihat mereka.. sedangkan kyungsoo tubuhnya bergetar.. ia takut.. karena ia baru kali ini melihat mereka..

Geng Wolf berjalan dengan angkuhnya.. namja berkulit tan yang merupakan sang ketua berada dipaling depan dengan baju yang sangat berantakan.. seragam yang tak dimasukan.. dasi yang terpasang tidak rapi.. dengan kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku celana.. di belakangnya ada namja berkulit putih susu dengan pakaian yang tidak jauh dari sang ketua.. lalu namja dengan senyum angelicnya *entahlah kenapa orang sebaik suho menjadi bagian dari mereka* juga seorang namja dengan gantungan bebek ungu ditasnya-,- dibelakangnya berdiri namja namja dengan tinggi tak lazim *menurut kyungsoo yang jelas tinggi badannya jauh dari dia* sedang sibuk dengan gadgetnya.. hanya namja tinggi yang terlihat blasteran yang tidak terlalu fokus dengan gadgetnya.. pakaian mereka sangat mencerminkan kalau mereka adalah 'Bad Boy'.

DEG!

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membelalakan matanya... tangan Baekhyun sudah tak menutupi mulut kyungsoo lagi sejak tadi.. keduanya terkejut... bukan.. bukan gara-gara Kyungsoo ngompol dicelana.. tapi lihat! Namja itu... namja berkulit tan itu melihat kearah mereka dengan ujung bibirnya yang sedikit tertarik keatas seperti sebuah –Seringai .. Kyungsoo memegang tangan Baekhyun erat.. ia takut..sangat amat takut..

"Sepertinya ada 2 namja manis sedang ketakutan disana.. hmmm"Jongin berbicara kepada teman-temannya... sontak mereka semua melihat kearah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo..

Jongin mulai melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri mereka, disusul sehun, suho, chen, kris dan chanyeol.. tubuh baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergetar hebat... peluh keringat mulai tercucur diwajah mereka.. oke oke.. jarak mereka sekarang sudah dekat.. Kyungsoo dan baekhyun sekarang benar-benar ketakutan..

'**Tuhan tolonglah kami... '**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

Lagi-lagi Author membawa fanfic yang sangat amat gak jelas-,- mian author bukannya lanjutin fanfic satunya malah ngepost cerita baru.. aish *bunuhauthor* tapi ngomong-ngomong ini fanfic kaisoo kedua author! *gakadaygnanya*okeoke fine... review pleaseeee... *pasangpuppyeyes* review kalian adalah semangat author!

REVIEW OR DELETE?


	2. Masalah

"What Is Love?"

Disclamer : Cast milik Tuhan dan orang tuanya ini punya author!

Cast : EXO

Rate : T

Warning : YAOI, BoyxBoy, Typo, alur aneh, OOC dan lain sebagainya

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pairing : KaiSoo And All Official Couple

Summary : **"****Tolong beri tahu aku apakah ini cinta? Perasaan ini ada dimanapun, membuatku melupakan sakitku, membuang kesedihanku, belajar untuk menyayangimu. Katakan padaku kalau ini cinta!" –Kyungsoo, "Maafkan aku telah menyakitimu Kyungsoo hyung.. tapi sungguh aku sadar –aku sangat mencintaimu" -Jongin**

* * *

_Chapter sebelumnya_

DEG!

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membelalakan matanya... tangan Baekhyun sudah tak menutupi mulut kyungsoo lagi sejak tadi.. keduanya terkejut... bukan.. bukan gara-gara Kyungsoo ngompol dicelana.. tapi lihat! Namja itu... namja berkulit tan itu melihat kearah mereka dengan ujung bibirnya yang sedikit tertarik keatas seperti sebuah –Seringai .. Kyungsoo memegang tangan Baekhyun erat.. ia takut..sangat amat takut..

"Sepertinya ada 2 namja manis sedang ketakutan disana.. hmmm"Jongin berbicara kepada teman-temannya... sontak mereka semua melihat kearah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo..

Jongin mulai melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri mereka, disusul sehun, suho, chen, kris dan chanyeol.. tubuh baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bergetar hebat... peluh keringat mulai tercucur diwajah mereka.. oke oke.. jarak mereka sekarang sudah dekat.. Kyungsoo dan baekhyun sekarang benar-benar ketakutan..

'**Tuhan tolonglah kami... '**

.

.

.

* * *

**What Is L****ove**

**Chapter 2 – Masalah**

**"jinjja? Apa kalian tak menyadari sesuatu? Harta itu adalah milik orang tua kalian! Tch! sedangkan kalian? Hanya bisa meminta dan menghamburkan uang itu untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain demi kebahagiaan kalian sendiri? Cih! Egois sekali!"-Kyungsoo **

* * *

"J-jangan mende-dekat!"Dengan keberaniannya Kyungsoo melangkah maju melindungi Baekhyun yang ketakutan dan menunjukan telapak tangannya didepan jongin yang mulai mendekat.. berniat untuk mengehentikan langkah jongin dan teman-temannya namun yang didapati Kyungsoo adalah Jongin dan teman-temannya yang tambah mendekat

30cm

Cukup! Itu terlalu dekat

"K-ku bilang J-JANGAN MENDEKAT!"Kyungsoo berteriak keras, Jongin menghentikan langkahnya diikuti teman-temannya.. ia terpaku baru kali ini ada yang berani berteriak kepadanya

"K-kyungsoo-ah apa yang kau lakukan?"Baekhyun berbisik dibelakang Kyungsoo.. ia khawatir dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo, mencari masalah dengan geng wolf sama saja memasuki lubang yang penuh dengan buaya.. sangat amat berbahaya.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun-ah, aku akan melindungimu"Kyungsoo menoleh sekilas kemudian kembali menatap geng wolf

"Wah berani sekali dia berteriak padamu kai! Sepertinya ia perlu dikasih peringatan"Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya mendengar perkataan dari namja dibelakang jongin dengan gantungan bebek ungu ditasnya—Chen.

"A-aku hanya bilang kalian untuk ti-tidak mendekat! Apa itu masalah?" bodoh jawaban macam apa itu Do Kyungsoo..

"Ya, itu adalah masalah.. Masalah-yang-sangat-besar untuk seorang Kim Jongin, benarkan kim jongin?"namja tinggi belasteran itu—Kris membuat nyali Kyungsoo menciut..

Jongin hanya menunjukan seringainya, tanpa berniat membalas pertanyaan dari temannya itu.

"Akukan h-hanya berteriak, apa itu salah? Apakah sekolah ini memiliki peraturan untuk tidak berteriak kepada kalian?" Babo! Babo! Kyungsoo benar-benar babo! Ya! Sekarang masalahnya bertambah besar

"Wah wah... sepertinya namja manis yang satu ini belum mengetahui siapa kita.. Kau! Namja manis dengan eyeliner apa kau tau siapa kami manis?"Namja tinggi yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan gadgetnya—Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara.. jari telunjuknya mengarah kearah Baekhyun yang sedang ketakutan dibelakang Kyungsoo.. Chanyeol menunjukan seringainya melihat namja manis itu ketakutan, tubuhnya sangat mungil dan imut pas sekali dalam pelukannya, sedangkan Baekhyun menelan ludah melihat Chanyeol menunjuk dirinya dan menunjukan seringainya yang—sangat mengerikan.

"N-ne.. A-aku tahu.. K-ka-kalian adalah geng Wolf yang s-sa-sangat berkuasa disekolah ini"Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di belakang tubuh kyungsoo..

"Ya! Kau sangat pintar manis, sekarang kau-"Chanyeol menunjuk kyungsoo

"Mengertikan siapa kami?dan kenapa kau tak boleh berteriak kepada kami?hm?"Chanyeol menyeringai penuh arti melihat kyungsoo yang menundukan kepalanya dalam.

"Ya! Apa kau tak dengar? Kami-Sangat-Berkuasa-Di-Sekolah-ini!"Jongin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Kyungsoo lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan Kyungsoo.. kyungsoo mengigit bibir bawahnya.. Jongin menyeringai.. namja yang satu ini benar-benar manis.. Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya.. memberanikan diri menatap mata kelam jongin..

"aku tahu kalian berkuasa karena kalian bisa melakukan apa saja dengan harta kalian yang melimpah itukan?"Kyungsoo menyeringai

"Ya! Kami bisa melakukan apapun!"Jongin berdesis didepan wajah kyungsoo

"Apa kalian bangga dengan harta yang kalian miliki?"

"Tentu saja"

"jinjja? Apa kalian tak menyadari sesuatu? Harta itu adalah milik orang tua kalian! Tch! sedangkan kalian? Hanya bisa meminta dan menghamburkan uang itu untuk menghancurkan kebahagiaan orang lain demi kebahagiaan kalian sendiri? Cih! Egois sekali!"Keberanian Kyungsoo mulai kembali.. mata Jongin berkilat marah.. ya! Jongin sangat marah dengan namja yang satu ini.. sedangkan semua teman jongin termasuk baekhyun tertegun mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya.. tiba-tiba Jongin menarik tangannya entah kemana..

"K-kyungsoo-ah!"Baekhyun berteriak namun percuma Kyungsoo sudah hilang dari pandangannya..

"Merepotkan"Namja berkulit putih susu –Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam akhirnya bersuara.. lalu meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih terpaku..

"Hey cadel tunggu aku!"Chen berlari menuju Sehun

"membuang waktuku saja"Kris berjalan menuju sehun meninggalkan suho dan chanyeol yang masih terdiam

"Hufh.. selalu saja.. hey kau maafkan kami yang membuatmu ketakutan"Senyum angelicnyaaaa kenapa namja sebaik suho bisa bersama namja-namja gila itu sih.. Baekhyun terkejut.. namun akhirnya ia membalas senyum Suho ragu..

"Aku pergi dulu" Suho pergi menyusul Sehun, Chen dan Kris yang sudah mulai menjauh..

Tinggalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekarang..

"Hey namja manis siapa namamu oeh?"Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun, lagi-lagi Baekhyun menelan ludahnya

"B-byun Baekhyun"Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya.. entahlah baekhyun sekarang merasa takut atau—gugup?

"Baekkie? Wah imut sekali namamu" Chanyeol menunjukan senyum lima jarinya

"MWO? Ani! Namaku Byun Baekhyun"Baekhyun mengembukan pipinya

"haha.. ne.. aku Park Chanyeol.."Chanyeol tertawa lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ditelinga Baekhyun

"Panggil saja aku yoelli, Byun Baekhyun"

"aku tahu... MWO? Yoelli? Nama panggilan macam apa itu Chanyeol-hyung?hahaha"Baekhyun tertawa, entahlah perasaan takut itu sekarang hilang entah kemana..

Chanyeol mempautkan bibirnya lucu.. dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun tertawa melihatnya.. kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum..

Ternyata Chanyeol seorang anggota dari geng Wolf adalah orang yang menyenangkan..

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu..

"Hey! Lepaskan tanganku! Bel sebentar lagi berbunyi dan aku harus kembali ke kelas bersama Baekhyun-ah!"Kyungsoo meronta-ronta agar jongin melepaskan tangannya .. nihil usahanya sia-sia jongin terlalu kuat menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo membelalakan matanya.. Jongin membawanya kesebuah ruangan yang kyungsoo yakini adalah gudang sekolah..

BRUUKK

Tubuh Kyungsoo dihempaskan kedinding dengan keras.. kyungsoo menutup matanya menahan sakit yang menyerang punggungnya.. Jongin mengurung Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo sedikit gemetar saat melihat raut wajah Jongin yang benar-benar marah..

"Apa maksudmu hah?!" Jongin membentak Kyungsoo.. Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya.. Kyungsoo terdiam..

"JAWAB!" Kyungsoo menutup matanya erat.. tangannya meremas celananya kuat.. ia takut sekarang.. sangat amat takut saat melihat namja didepannya ini sedang benar-benar marah..

"A-a-aku—"

.

.

.

.

TBC

AUTHOR LAGI GILA OKE? Jadi maklumin ya readers sekalian kalau chap 2 ini ceritanya bener-bener gak jelas.. romance kaisoo chap nanti aja haha.. chap ini ada Chanbaeknya .. entahlah author bingung mau ngomong apa lagi.. semoga puas yah.. maap kalo author bikinnya kependekan .. author lagi banyak tugas , jiah author malah curhat.. haha gomawo yang udah review di chap sebelumnya.. review lagi ne :D REVIEW KALIAN SEMANGAT AUTHOR..

REVIEW OR END?


End file.
